onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Santoryu/Anime Only
These are techniques shown only in the anime version. * : A Mutoryu technique, Zoro catches the enemy blade with his bare hands. This was first seen being used twice against the Fanged Toad Pirates in an anime filler episode. However it failed both times, due to Sanji's kick that made Zoro miss his timing. One Piece Anime - Episode 225, Zoro attempts to use Shinken Shirahatori. In the FUNimation dub it is called Sword Catch. * : Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fūsen as well as twisting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp aboard the Merry-Go fires a cannonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Shoots the cannonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Ho to fire the cannonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the cannonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the cannonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. This was first used to destroy Ratchet's castle in the seventh One Piece movie. * : A combination technique between Zoro and Usopp and similar to the original 36 Pound Ho. Performed with Sogeking (Usopp) acting as one of Zoro's swords while holding one of his actual swords for him as he mounts and braces himself up one of Zoro's arms. With Sogeking stiffing up his body and acting as an extension of Zoro's blade, Zoro fires a narrower version of the normal 36 Pound Ho. Causes Sogeking discomfort afterward. When Zoro told Sogeking about this attack, Usopp's alter ego thought it was a really cool name, as "Makie" (蒔絵) can also mean "Porcelain Decoration", he never thought that in the end, Zoro was talking about the other meaning of "Makie" (撒き餌) that is "Bait", and the bait would be in fact the very Sogeking.One Piece Anime - Episode 295, Zoro uses Hissatsu Makie. * : Used during the Pirate Baseball King featurette. Zoro holds three bats in his Santoryu style and uses them to hit all three balls pitched by Hatchan at once, though he ends up cutting them instead. * : Zoro charges towards his opponent and slashes with all nine swords in a spin motion, like a drill, and ends in a stance similar to Makyūsen. This move was used against Indigo after Zoro blocked his Chemical Juggling techniques and had all 9 swords covered in said chemicals, similar to Yaki Oni Giri, in the movie One Piece Film: Strong World.One Piece Anime - Movie 10, Zoro uses Asura: Ugui to finish off Indigo. * : As a blue aura shaped like a dragon appears around him, Zoro charges towards his opponent and slashes them horizontally with his three swords, ending in a pose similar to Oni Giri. This was first seen being used in One Piece Film: Z to defeat Ain. However, during the attack, he was shown turning his sword so as to only hit Ain with the back of his blade, knocking her out instead of cutting her. References Site Navigation de:Santōryū Category:Fighting Styles Category:Non-Canon